I Would Surely
by Rin8799
Summary: "About what would happen if only he had told Petra Ral how he felt and saved her from the titan". (I'm just passing by this fandom, so forgive me if it's OOC)


**I Would Surely**

Levi Ackerman would always, after a tough expedition outside the walls, sit on his chair. Turned his seat to face the window where the stars were sparkling down, lighting up the night sky beautifully. He would close his eyes and started thinking...

About what would happen _if only_ he had told Petra Ral how he felt and saved her from the titan.

* * *

><p>~ "<em>I would surely love you forever and always"<em> Levi whispered romantically to Petra. Petra who previously was holding her 3D manuaver gear dropped it and felt the blush crept to her face. It was enough to amuse Levi. Petra turned around to face him, whereas the fallen gear was avoided completely. She lightly punched his hand as her blush went more red. Levi could care less about that, because the blushing face she was making really took all his attention. Then she stopped punching.

"I know that. I'll love you forever and always too Heichou. But... right now we need to save humanity"

Levi raised an eyebrow and went closer to her ear. "I can care less about humanity. That was the previous reason why I kill titans. Now... it's because I want a safe home for my soon-to-be wife and soon-to-have-child"

And the blush went much, much more red if possible. Petra and Levi were not engage (yet) or is Petra pregnant, they were just dating by then. Yet Petra had no reason to object him. She, with all her courage, tip-toed and kissed the corporal's cheek, which was returned three times more with a warm smile on Levi's face.

~ "_I would surely save you"_ Levi said remarkably confident. Petra raised her eyebrow, thinking about what he actually meant. When she realised what Levi meant, Petra threw a light punch on his side as Levi grunted in response. So much for a 'light' punch. Levi was about to scold her but then he saw the tears in her eyes. He was at loss of what to do, being he's still new in this 'love' kind of thing. His instinct made him move to simply hug her. He asked, "What's wrong?"

"If- If I'm always saved by Heichou, then I'll be useless. I want to save you too" Petra cried. Levi then realised he was being a bit more selfish than he usually was. Of course Petra wanted to be useful for him, how could he have forgotten? Levi brushed Petra's hair gently as if saying an apology through actions. Seconds later Petra was calm... and blushing.

"Then. I'll have your back. So make sure you have mine" Levi ordered.

"Roger!" Petra saluted with a happy smile.

~ "_I would surely be there"_ Levi said to himself as he fled through the forest as fast as he could. He was trying to find where his team was. He heard they were attacked and he rushed his way back with a really bad feeling inside. Though he was hoping he won't see them dead, especially the girl he had promised to protect. Levi was the female titan and his team who was about to attack the titan. With fast motion, Levi rushed to his team and ordered them to stop and go back.

"But Heichou-"

"Now. Go back now" Levi ordered. Thus, the team offensive position stopped abruptly and their lives were saved.

~ "_I would surely grant your wish" _Levi answered and Petra was shocked. She put the papers down and waved her hands while Hanji and Erwin and only snicker. Eren and Mikasa can only had their eyes wide open. Because they all know Levi don't tell lies and is not good with jokes. Looking at Petra made Levi raised his eyebrow as his head tilted a little, "It's not like it's impossible"

"But a log house outside the walls where there's a lake nearby!?" Petra shouted, "It was just a dream house" she remarked. But Levi always wanted to grant one of Petra's wishes. Everyday Petra would do his laundry, bring him tea. He rarely do anything for her... so maybe just once, he could grant one of her dream.

"No, it will be **our house. **Means that first I need to get rid of the titans, then I'll make the house" Levi said. He was already picturing it on his head. Petra was stunned by how determined he was. Mikasa, Eren, Hanji and Erwin went outside the room to avoid the awkward situation. Because it may lead to other things.

~ "_I would surely make you feel safe"_

"But you always make me feel safe. Even if I'm surrounded by titans. Just with you by my side, I feel safef" Petra said as she cuddled closer to the selfish corporal. They were on a mission outside the wall. Where the survey corps set up a tent. Petra and Levi was on guarding duty and they kind of... well they were lazy. Instead they watched the stars on top of the rooftop.

"I got that feeling" Levi confesses, though Petra didn't really understand. What Levi actually meant was that he felt safe around Petra too. When they were in the middle of cuddling the ground started shaking. Petra was first to be alarted. She got up and took her sword out.

"From the north, three titans. Let's go heichou" and they danced with the night sky.

"_I would surely raise our daughter for the best" _Levi said as he put her ear to Petra's stomatch, wanting to hear the something form of life inside Petra. Petra chuckled happily. She grasped Levi's hair softly, wanting him to hear the baby inside her belly. When Levi felt a kick instead, he smiled nonetheless.

"I'm sure you will" Petra smiled meaningfully. Levi wasn't actually sure of how to take care of a baby. After all, he's an orphan. But with Petra around he felt at ease. It made him feel better when he knew someone will be helping him. Petra saw the relieved smile painted on his face. Levi let go of Petra's hand and went inside the log house outside the walls that they dreamt off. Leaving Petra a bit lonely, then minutes later he went back outside.

"Brought you some tea"

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy!" Is this all real!?" Rivetra shouted as she put the book on her father, Levi's, lap. Rivetra Ackerman, the daughter of Levi Ackerman and Petra Ackerman. She's have her hair like her mother but with the colour of her father. Her eyes was like her mother with her father colour. Her personality though, it's different when she's serious and when she's playing around. But, nonetheless she's the daughter of the top pairing of Survey Corps, she's good at her grades and self-defense. Going back to the book, Levi saw the terrifying Titans faces that had way long disappeared from the world by his and Eren's hands. Rivetra took the book and as replace, she sat on her father lap. "Also, also, in this story there's a man called Levi and Petra just like Mom and Dad!"<p>

Levi smiled but then a sad smile appeared on his daughter's face, "But I don't like it"

"Why not?"

"Because, in this story, the pretty girl called Petra died"

~ "_I would surely had if only I known" _Levi was shaken by Eren. When he stood he saw Mikasa and Armin alongside. Right, they were on a mission. After all... it was only a dream.


End file.
